


【德哈】灰色乌托邦

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】灰色乌托邦 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 留学归来的Alpha德拉科接手庞大的黑手党家族，然而除了稳定局势和发展家族，德拉科还乐于探索如何抓获一个冷淡Omega波特的心。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】灰色乌托邦 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. 灰调

**Author's Note:**

> 1.黑手党ABO强强设定，教父德X副手哈，年下八岁年龄差，私设如山，除了OOC一无所有。  
> 2.背景和设定比较大，更新缓慢，陨石坑系列。  
> 3.希望得到评论和反馈。

Chapter 01.灰调  
德拉科·马尔福跟着乘坐同一架飞机的旅客走进了航站楼，空旷的机场内部回荡着机械的航班广播，因为突如其来的雨天，诸多航班都在最近的两小时内宣布延迟起飞或者晚点到达。机场内被一种莫名的焦躁浸泡着，听到广播的乘客们低声诅咒该死的天气，如同蚊蚋的微小杂音充斥着整个航站楼。  
走在德拉科前面的女士显然在赶时间，她的行李箱轮子又似乎不好使，在光滑的大理石地面上总是打滑，发出不听话的噪音。夸张的波浪金发，艳红色的裙子倒是和玫红色的行李箱相得益彰，德拉科可以想象出她难看的妆容和恼火的表情。  
仿佛一捧糜烂玫瑰的飘逸裙角突然和黑色的西装相遇，骂骂咧咧的女士和一位穿着正式的男子擦肩而过，消失在了德拉科看不见的转角。德拉科的目光在男子的身上停留了一瞬间便移开，没过几秒他就目不斜视地提着自己的公文包从男子的身边走过。  
穿黑西装的人总是相隔十几米就出现一位，德拉科都径直在他们冰冷的目光中走过去，随后他们就如同鬼魅一般消失了。这种他人都没有注意到的现象一直持续到德拉科走到全是车辆接客的西出口。德拉科不为所动地朝门外的阴暗天气和倾盆大雨迈步走去，在即将与雨水相碰的前一秒，一把黑色的伞搁在了两者之间。  
德拉科没看雨伞的主人是谁，直直走向数十米开外的那辆加长林肯。黑色的雨伞一直沉默地跟着德拉科的步伐，撑伞人的衣服很快沾染上了雨天的潮湿。德拉科坐上车后，原本坐在车内的人敲了敲隔板作为讯号，车被发动，很快行驶上了高速公路。在经过第一个路口时，几辆黑色的车不动声色地开到林肯的后方。  
车外的灯光和雨水混合后变成了炫目的光，德拉科的脸被光影切割着，车窗上滑落的雨水印在德拉科脸颊上，留下两道虚伪的泪痕。  
林肯从机场开到繁华的市中心，最后又开到了人烟稀少的郊外，最后停在一座墓园外。德拉科身边的门被拉开了，黑色的雨伞被架在车门上方。淅淅沥沥的雨声在德拉科的耳边骤然放大，和撑伞人的语调一样冷淡。  
“请下车，马尔福少爷。”  
德拉科笑着抬起眼睑，在一片昏暗的灰色中对上如深潭般不可测的碧眼。  
这是卢修斯·马尔福的葬礼现场，身着黑衣的家族成员仿佛聚集在一起的乌鸦，黑色的正装，黑色的领带，黑色的皮鞋，还有黑色的雨伞。德拉科到来时，众人立刻给他让出一条道路。  
哈利沉默地跟着德拉科，一直将雨伞举在对方的头顶，自己的肩膀却很快湿透了。白色的玫瑰和翠绿的枝叶被雨水洗刷过一遍，用于悼念的花束被黑色的纱扎成一束束。  
德拉科朝哈利比了一个手势，很快他就一个人站在了雨里，对着乌黑的棺材沉默。哈利退到人群中，目光却一直锁定在德拉科的背影上。  
嗡嗡的祷告声充斥着整个人群，整个墓园。  
哈利再一次找到德拉科的时候，他没想到还会有另外一个人在场。汤姆·里德尔，圈内有名的毒枭，很多家族都跟他有合作，为了分得毒品贩卖巨大利润中的一杯羹。他以前主动向马尔福家族抛出了橄榄枝，开了很高的分成，只是要求马尔福家族提供人脉、部分资金，但遭到了拒绝。  
“小马尔福先生，愿您节哀。”汤姆·里德尔声音阴柔混杂着可怖，他有些纤细的瞳孔一直盯着德拉科的脸，“年纪轻轻就被推上教父的位置，想必接下来您会很忙碌……虽然您的父亲拒绝和我合作，但我相信您有自己的判断，我这边合作的大门也一直会对您敞开……”  
一条巨大的蛇一直待在德拉科的脚边，随着里德尔的话语它慢慢顺着德拉科的一条腿往上爬。德拉科镇静地站在原地，朝里德尔露出微笑，“我会好好考虑的。等处理好手头的事情，一定登门拜访。”  
里德尔颔首，朝缠在德拉科腰部的蟒蛇伸出左手，“纳吉尼，不要这么没礼貌。那么我先告辞了，我相信我们很快就会见面的。”  
德拉科等到里德尔消失在人群里，他才看向身后的哈利，露出一个有些疲惫的笑容，“好了波特，现在我才有机会正式对你说一句：好久不见。”  
两人脸上纵横交错全是雨水的泪痕。  
回答德拉科的是被稳稳举到头顶的黑色雨伞。

德拉科·马尔福第一次遇见哈利·波特是在十二岁的某一天。二十岁的黑发年轻人被父亲的某个手下领进他的书房，正好被在走廊上跑过的德拉科撞见。德拉科虽然年幼但也很清楚自己的家族在社会上到底扮演着怎样的角色，而引荐新人给父亲的场景自己也不是第一次看见。  
但是德拉科偏偏就对刚刚二十岁的哈利·波特产生了兴趣，所以他一直站在父亲的书房前面等着门开。等卢修斯开门的时候，他也并不是很惊讶，只是用轻柔的声线跟德拉科介绍他新的家庭教师。  
身为马尔福家的独子，迟早要接受各种各样的训练。德拉科点点头，看向父亲身边的哈利，年轻人整体都散发着一种冰冷而强大的气息，只有那双仿佛有精灵居住的碧眼告诉德拉科：哈利·波特不同于之前那些加入家族的杀手。  
波特在德拉科儿时的记忆中和家族里的大部分人员一样，就是一个典型Beta，不受困于另外两个性别的发情期。哈利进入组织没过多久就得到了很多人的敬重，同伴将他视作一个冷血的杀手，每次都能不眨眼地完成上头的任务。  
哈利在住到新房间的第二天晚上，德拉科就抱着被子找上了门。哈利不说话，德拉科也不说话，只是抱紧了快到掉到地上的被子。最后哈利将门缝开大了一点，“进来吧，小心着凉。”  
德拉科一脸得意地睡到哈利边上，哈利重新关掉床头灯。德拉科感受着身边被褥的起伏，开口问道：“波特你什么时候会开始教我用刀和枪？”  
“您愿意的话，随时都可以。”哈利温和地回答小少爷。  
德拉科在黑暗中点点头，又抛出下一个问题：“是谁将你介绍给我父亲的？按照道理来说不是关系很亲近父亲不会轻易用人的。”  
“西里斯·布莱克。”哈利有问必答，“他算是我的教父，之前很关照我。”  
原来是自己的舅舅，德拉科有点惊讶。  
“波特你平时说话就是这个样子吗？”  
“什么样子？”哈利的语气变得有些不解，其中还夹杂着困倦带来的沙哑。  
德拉科斟酌了一番，“我感觉你和家族里的大部分人都不一样……”  
男孩感觉身边的人转过身去了，“马尔福少爷，已经很晚了，要是您不好好睡觉您父亲肯定要责怪我。”  
德拉科也就不再询问了，他看着月光下波特瘦削的脊背，慢慢闭上眼睛。他的内心充斥着孩子的喜悦和得意，他能感受到波特对待自己和对待他人的态度差别，而他为之高兴。  
十二岁到十八岁之间，卢修斯将德拉科完完全全交给了哈利。德拉科学会了如何使用各种枪支，也练得一手精准的枪法。学业也没有落下，他能分析市场局势，精通政治和军事理论。  
五六年来，德拉科自诩是最了解波特的人，同时也是最喜欢波特的人。德拉科很诚实地接受自己对波特的感情，从懵懂到熟练，他也一直若有若无地暗示着波特，但后者永远闭口不提。  
十八岁生日前的夜晚，德拉科切切实实感受到了身体上的变化。酒香伴随着一丝丝的辛辣，在密闭的房间里越来越浓郁。德拉科·马尔福就这么分化成了一个Alpha。只是谁都没想到，本来出去执行任务的哈利提早回来，成为了碰巧撞见的第一人。  
德拉科还是第一次见到哈利如此过激的反应。黑发人走进房间的那一瞬间就变了脸色，行动也变得很迟缓，后来哈利只能靠着墙站着才能稳住自己的身体。那时候德拉科的神智也不是很清醒，只是敏锐地感觉到自己的信息素中参杂入一股陌生的味道，冷冷清清但又带着温柔的草木香气。  
波特是个Omega，这个想法出现在德拉科脑中时，他已经扑到了哈利的身上。这几年来德拉科迅速长高，论净身高他大概还比波特高一两公分。形状优美的锁骨从乱掉的衬衫领子底下露出来，德拉科想也没想便重重地咬了上去。  
被禁锢在手臂和墙面之间的哈利泄露出一声短促的气音，德拉科迷迷糊糊间也能感受到哈利试图反抗自己的，但所有的动作都软绵绵的没有任何力道。  
波特第一次露出如此惊慌失措的表情，而德拉科因此感到得意，因为波特的另一面只有自己看见。浓郁的信息素味道几乎从门缝溢出，闻着仿佛香醇的酒失手倒翻撒了满身，哈利整个人都软在德拉科身下，只得徒劳地将手撑在德拉科胸前。  
十八岁的德拉科·马尔福终于吻上自己觊觎已久的波特的嘴唇。没有章法，说是亲吻倒不如说是啃咬。分化后的混沌意识给了德拉科无数的勇气，Alpha的兽性和威压在这一刻全部暴露出来。  
但最后他和波特也没有进一步发生关系，他俩很快被赶来的部下架到不同的房间去了。第二天德拉科在走廊上碰见哈利的时候，后者完全恢复了原来波澜不惊的模样，仿佛昨天的意外都是恍然一梦。家族上下只知道昨晚德拉科分化为了一个Alpha，恰巧被身为Beta的波特碰见，因为缺少防备差点误伤。  
在那之后，德拉科感觉到波特有意避开了自己，出门做任务也越发频繁。从那时候起，德拉科才真正对波特感到恼火。作为一个Omega，为了伪装服用最高级的抑制剂也会对身体产生慢性危害；德拉科一直以为自己对于哈利来说多少是特别的，但居然一直不知道波特的真实第二性别。年少的心动在现在看来显得过分卑微了，明明波特的态度已经表明了一切，但他想要打开那扇紧闭的门扉。  
也是那段时间马尔福家族和其他方面有些摩擦，卢修斯一边和心腹们调查着所有人，一边开始安排德拉科的出国计划。  
德拉科出发的那天也下着很大的雨，他被保镖们一路护送到登机口，即将检票的时候德拉科又一次不死心地转头去人群里寻找波特，而这一次他捕捉到了那双自己从十二岁就迷恋的眼睛。  
一别就是三四年，时光就像坍圮的城堡，将无数回忆压成废墟。

从墓园回到本宅时，夜幕仿佛一坛凝固的墨水。波特领着德拉科来到他的房间，“马尔福少爷您今晚就好好休息，尽快从这件悲痛的事情中走出来。从明天起您将有数不清的艰难会议要开，也有各种场面需要您代表马尔福家族出席。”  
哈利示意仆人将德拉科的行李放到对应的位置，自己则走到一个矮柜前收拾着上面的书籍和装饰品。身后突然有气息靠近，哈利不动声色地站在原地，等着身后的德拉科开口。  
“波特秘书，难道家族里没有人说你太严肃冷淡？”德拉科贴近哈利的后背，探出手去够哈利鼻尖前那一簇盛放的红玫瑰。一枝娇艳的玫瑰被金发人从珐琅花瓶里抽出来，翠绿的枝叶上还挂着花瓶里的水珠。因为这个动作，两人完完全全贴在了一起，虽然拿到了玫瑰，但德拉科依旧紧紧贴着哈利的后背，没有要挪动的意思。  
“好歹我表里如一。马尔福少爷才是，嘴上的话虽然都很正经……”哈利慢慢转过身，眼神毫不避讳地往下移动，停留在某个部位，“您的某些反应却证明你确实是一个两面派。”哈利的语气还是冷冷淡淡的，但他挑起的眉毛使得整张脸都带着嘲讽之意。  
德拉科不为哈利的话语所动，柔软的玫瑰花瓣贴上他樱色的薄唇，稍稍遮住了嘴角张扬的弧度，“真是可怕，波特你比我儿时印象中的你更加冷淡。”他空出来的那只手有意地朝一个方向摸去——哈利的后颈，“要不是我看过你的第二性别报告书，我真的会确信波特你就是组织里最强的Beta……”  
咔哒一声，黑森森的枪口顶上了德拉科的左胸。德拉科的双手都安分地回到了身体的两侧，玫瑰跌落在地，花瓣碎得完全。“第二天重磅消息，马尔福家族独子回国接手组织当天就被原来的副手蓄意谋杀，嗯？”德拉科微微低头看向那把锃亮的左轮手枪，慢慢往后退了一步。  
哈利的眼睛微微眯起来，“我必须要跟您说清楚，马尔福少爷。您的父亲在一场大型宴会中不幸遭到射杀，现在马尔福家族上下几百号人形如散沙。你作为独子回来接手烂摊子顺理成章，但不要以为谁都会甘心一个二十多岁的年轻人直接爬上宝座。”  
德拉科伸出手握住自己胸前的枪管，注视着哈利的眼睛低声说道：“但是波特你会帮助我，不是么？你会帮助我揪出导致父亲死亡的幕后黑手，帮我把首领空缺这段时间里别的家族捞走的好处夺回来，让马尔福家族回到全盛时期。”  
德拉科扣上了手抢的保险栓，而哈利没有任何制止的行为，“我坐实这个位子，受益的可是你啊。我知道你要复仇，你想借助强大的家族来干掉汤姆·里德尔——多好的机会。”  
哈利将手枪放回到腰侧，表情稍微柔和了一瞬，“看来出国留学途中接受的培训不是没有效果。”  
德拉科捡起地上被踩过的玫瑰，看着烂掉的花瓣笑得得意。  
他心知肚明，波特在担心他回来接手家族可能不堪重负甚至丧命。波特在试探自己是否有觉悟，是否看得清利益和重点，是否知道他辅佐家族真正的目的到底是什么。  
德拉科在国外留学的时候，好歹只是暗地中在家族势力范围内接受相关的秘密训练。他喜欢在雨天的时候看着灰色调的天空，因为他知道总有一天他会完完全全从白色地带踏进暗流汹涌的灰色区域，说话轻柔、面带微笑，仿佛戴着摘不下的面具。他会身着西装走到灯光之下做慈善，会夜深人静进行一场没有情感的枪杀。  
德拉科·马尔福没想到这个时候来得这么快，所幸还有波特。只要有波特在，就算沦陷令人窒息的灰色地狱，对于德拉科来说也是理想的乌托邦。  
波特注定是他的，德拉科如此坚信着。在他人看来，德拉科应当完成的最大任务就是稳定当前的局势。而当事人自己才知道，除了稳定局势，德拉科还乐于探索如何抓获一个波特的心。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前可公开的情报：  
> 哈利·波特从未和任何Alpha发生关系，多年来一直靠着高科技研发的抑制剂在隐藏性征。他唯一和Alpha的亲密接触便在德拉科·马尔福十八岁那年。


	2. 暗流

Chapter 02.暗流  
哈利将房间收拾妥善，转过身的那一刻却看见金发人抱着一大床被子，一脸无辜地盯着自己看。  
哈利清了清嗓子，“少爷，您这是做什么？”  
德拉科只是笑，不说话，哈利也就不说话。  
沉默间，哈利又想起刚到马尔福本宅的夜晚。自己躺在柔软的床上，高档的被褥散发着全然陌生的气息。床的面积很大，自己伸开四肢都不能接触到床沿，在一大片的黑暗和点点窗外的月光中，哈利感觉胸腔跟着这个房间一样空荡荡。  
敲门声就是在这时响起的，寂静中，这几声怯生生的敲门声都显得十分响亮。哈利当时直接从席梦思上弹了起来，他思考了一下，点亮床头灯，从枕头下面掏出藏好的迷你匕首，塞到睡衣的袖口里面，才慢吞吞走到房间出口，将门打开四分之一。  
门外的光线也很昏暗，长长的走廊上隔着好几米才点亮一顶暖黄色的小灯。哈利的视线下移，注视着抱着一团被子的金发小男孩。后者不知道是因为怕黑还是怕哈利赶走自己，两只小手一直紧张地掐着被子。紧张归紧张，不安归不安，但他一直瞪着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，哈利竟然从他的眼中读出了执拗。  
虽然是日后注定接受马尔福家族的孩子，但构不成威胁。哈利的大脑很尽职地分析说道，然后哈利不再紧握门把，门失去了力道，往里慢慢打开，“进来吧，小心着凉。”  
金发男孩似乎发出了一声微小的欢呼，拖鞋和地板触碰着发出小跑的声音，很快哈利的被褥边上多了一个有点乱的被窝。  
哈利背对着德拉科坐到床边，在男孩看不见的地方将匕首从袖子里取出放进了床头的抽屉里。接着他关掉灯，重新缩回被子里。有了德拉科的存在，这张床突然就不再空着了。哈利调整了一下姿势，听见身边的小孩子开口问：“波特你什么时候会开始教我用刀和枪？”  
“您愿意的话，随时都可以。”哈利闭着眼睛回答。  
小孩子似乎因此获得了勇气，又继续抛出问题。  
“是谁将你介绍给我父亲的？按照道理来说不是关系很亲近父亲不会轻易用人的。”  
“西里斯·布莱克。他算是我的教父，之前很关照我。”  
“波特你平时说话就是这个样子吗？”  
“什么样子？”哈利感觉自己的嗓子紧了紧，声调也变哑了。  
男孩在被窝里动了动，“我感觉你和家族里的大部分人都不一样……”  
哈利感觉自己的肌肉突然都绷紧了，因此他翻了个身加以掩饰，“马尔福少爷，已经很晚了，要是您不好好睡觉您父亲肯定要责怪我。”  
德拉科自然没有意识到哈利有什么不同，他似乎有所不满，但还是乖乖去睡觉了。很快呼吸声变得平稳，哈利再一次坐起身，拧开床头灯。他拉开床头柜，里面除了刚刚放进去的匕首，还有一把乌油油的手枪和一贯子弹。哈利侧头看身后的男孩，德拉科在混沌的光晕中安心地睡着。  
哈利抿唇，没想到自己居然会被一个小孩子的无心之言给搞得心神不宁。  
不知过了多久，房间回归黑暗。匕首、手枪和子弹，它们依旧安安静静地躺在抽屉里。

哈利回过神，德拉科依旧抱着被子。哈利往门边走了几步，德拉科也跟着走了两步。哈利的眉头拧了起来，他的手作势摸上西装下摆，“要是您还这样开玩笑，我只能暴力处理了。”  
“用枪？”德拉科笑眯眯地问道，眼神里全是戏谑，“哪一把？”  
哈利的脸僵硬了起来，“少爷，您是无论如何不睡觉了？”  
德拉科摇摇头，把被子丢回床上，“波特你留下就行。”  
哈利简直要气笑了，他指了指浴室，“那就快点去洗澡，废话怎么这么多。”  
德拉科似笑非笑看了哈利一眼，慢慢走进了浴室。他拧开水龙头的那一瞬间，他听见房门发出砰的一声。撞击声特别响亮，似乎巴不得在浴室里的德拉科听得清清楚楚。  
德拉科嗤笑一声，走到了喷水的花洒下。等他洗完走出来时，房间里空空荡荡，只是整齐的床铺上放着一枚绿宝石戒指。德拉科伸出两只手指拿起这枚马尔福家族的戒指，慢慢将它握进手心深处。

哈利推开会议室的门，德拉科迈步走了进去。  
高尔家族和克拉布家族的首领靠墙站着，他们都朝德拉科行礼。纳西莎坐在单人扶手椅里，形容有些憔悴。从德拉科回国到现在，他们才见上第一面。贝拉特里克斯躺在长沙发上，枯瘦的手指把玩着自己乱七八杂的黑发。她听到动静后扭过头看着德拉科和哈利，半晌露出一个夸张的笑容，舌头露出来搭在紫红色的唇上。  
“我可怜的妹妹，卢修斯死了，现在你年轻的儿子来开会议了。”贝拉特里克斯站起身，摇摇晃晃走到德拉科跟前，化了烟熏妆的眼睛盯住德拉科手上的戒指，“哦，你已经拿到了。”她轻声念叨着，“那怎么还不开始？”她摊开双臂，重新坐到沙发上，直勾勾地瞪着德拉科。  
德拉科坐到贝拉特里克斯对面的那张扶手椅上，摩挲着手上的戒指，语气轻柔但却足够清晰，“我想我不必多说，我亲爱的姨妈。父亲遭遇不幸，我回来接手，我相信往下一层的人已经有部分产生了混乱，布莱克家族、高尔家族、克拉布家族和莱斯特兰奇家族，作为附庸家族，父亲给了你们很多利益，于是我们牢牢团结形成了马尔福家族，所以我必须确定——”  
“你们接下来也会忠于我。”  
德拉科眯起眼，看向在场的各位。纳西莎朝德拉科露出一个欣慰的笑容，克拉布和高尔再次朝德拉科行礼，他们以前一直就受到马尔福家族最大的关照，这个动作也表明他们会继续保持衷心为马尔福家做事。贝拉特里克斯依旧心不在焉地玩着手指，脸上的笑容说不出来得怪异。  
德拉科就当她默认了，扭过头看向哈利，“有关合作家族那边，波特你有什么想说的吗？”  
哈利将两张纸放在了德拉科交叉膝盖前的矮桌子前，“目前和我们有良好合作关系的是扎比尼家族和帕金森家族，前者的重点在于军火和警察界人脉，后者的重点在于众多的赌场和政界人脉。实话实说，我们自身就金钱、人脉、军事方面，规模和影响力较大，无论是他们独立于我们，还是我们独立于他们，都不会有什么根本的负面影响。但怎么看来，”哈利的指节敲在桌面，“保持友好关系并且维系合作在目前换届的情况下，自然是最好的选择。”  
德拉科颔首，“父亲这次出事他们大概立刻就知道了，他们有派人来说什么吗？”  
哈利抬起头注视着德拉科的眼睛，“两家自然都是让您证明，被您继续率领的马尔福家族依旧有巨大的合作价值。”他抽出下方那张纸，“以及，目前帕金森家族暂时拿回了合作的几大赌场里马尔福家的管理权，除此之外没有什么别的消息。”  
“波特你有联系过他们吗？”  
“帕金森教父说很乐意把这次交谈的主权交给他的女儿，您的旧识潘西·帕金森小姐。”  
德拉科听闻露出志在必得的笑容，“那就约在两天后吧，在我们以前经常去的那个赌场。”  
“我相信她很乐意再跟我打一次桥牌。”  
安排好与其他家族的会面，并且交代了一些事宜后，会议就算结束了。其他人都离开后，贝拉特里克斯却还靠在沙发上，一脸不善地看着哈利。等到后者回敬她直白的目光后，她挪到哈利的身边。  
“西里斯介绍回来的小子，没想到能在这里干这么多年……”她灰色的指甲碰到了哈利的脸颊，“只可惜他已经死了……”贝拉特里克斯嘟着嘴，那表情上倒还真的有几分假惺惺的怜惜。  
“啊，对了，我亲爱的德拉科。”贝拉特里克斯飘到德拉科的身后，将双手搭在他的肩膀上，“我之前看见你和那位汤姆·里德尔有过交谈——”  
德拉科直接打断了她，“目前我们完全没有合作的意向，我也想请姨妈您不要节外生枝。”他低声说道，“我回国后才得知您的丈夫罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇一段时间前就因为和汤姆·里德尔扯上了些许关系就被暗中射杀了，大概八成是凤凰社的成员干的，所以麻烦守好分寸。”  
凤凰社这个秘密组织里的人员独立于鱼龙混杂的警方——毕竟各大家族都有警方人脉，黑警遍布——但凤凰社会从警方那里获取各种情报。凤凰社的人员训练有素，和黑手党一样都有严格的保密机制，也曾协助警方摧毁过不少黑手党的交易和据点，逮捕犯罪人员。近年来，黑手党和凤凰社的对峙与斗争仿佛就像地底下的暗流，日光下并不能看见，却永远波涛汹涌。  
贝拉特里克斯神经质地笑着，走出了房间。

谁知下午汤姆·里德尔不请自来。  
他们自然是被拦在了宅子外面，但被冷处理一刻钟后，里德尔依旧没有打道回府的意向。一行人也就不到十个，里面甚至还有不只一名女性，直接上门除了构不成任何威胁，似乎还体现出几分诚意。  
最后德拉科让下属将他们放了进来，让他们在会客厅等自己。  
汤姆·里德尔看见德拉科后，笑容立刻爬上了他的脸颊。可惜他的面孔太过僵硬和苍白，看上去越来越像一条恐怖的蛇。“看来我的诚意足够小马尔福先生花费宝贵的时间来与我交谈。”  
德拉科快速扫视了在场的其他人员，在场的除了保镖，还有三位陌生女性。德拉科皱了皱眉，心中有了几分猜测。  
德拉科冷静地与里德尔握手后便坐下了，“那我也就开门见山了，里德尔阁下，我想您一定还是没有死心，想和马尔福家族合作走私毒品，对吗？”  
里德尔坐下来，双手交叠撑住下巴，视线落在桌上的酒水上，“这个话题我们自然会谈到，但实话实说，小马尔福先生，我今天本就没有对您同意合作这件事抱着期待，我更多的是带着我的诚意、合作的条件和详细的报酬来跟您洽谈的。”  
德拉科摩挲着戒指并没说话，仅仅用眼神表示里德尔可以继续往下说。  
“毒品固然危险，但巨大的利益价值我们有目共睹。马尔福家族只需要为我们提供的几百万的金钱与政界的人脉，简简单单。”  
德拉科挑眉，似乎显得有点感兴趣，“我们会得到多少？”  
“三成。”  
德拉科状似惊讶地撑住自己的下巴，“您居然这么慷慨，直接给三成？”  
里德尔嘶嘶地笑着，得意地回答：“不瞒您说，前两年和您父亲聊这个话题的时候，他也非常动心，但很遗憾，我回府后几天就收到他拒绝的消息。虽然我不知道为何……”他突然看了站在德拉科身后的哈利一眼，“所以我又一次上门来谈合作，希望您有所考虑。”  
德拉科眯起眼，大概有半分钟的沉默，整个会客室的气氛安静中带着焦灼。  
哈利的视线不可控制地看向德拉科的后脑勺，汤姆·里德尔突然上门他是完全没有想到的，上一次卢修斯的犹豫让自己有机会说服他回心转意——里德尔大概也怀疑身为秘书的哈利有所干预，可现在众目睽睽之下，他并不能开口让德拉科拒绝里德尔。  
“我想我还是不想打开潘多拉的盒子。”德拉科清晰的声音回荡在会客室里，“诚然我们会得到巨大的利益，但除了马尔福家族，甚至其他界的人脉都要被扯下水。涉及的范围越大，就越容易暴露在光天化日之下。我想您也觉得凤凰社很棘手，而我跟您合作，相当于让家族行动的中下层被警方和凤凰社盯上的概率又变大了。”  
“马尔福家一直稳中求稳，我们至今没有和毒品打过交道，也不是专门杀人放火的集团。我不想破坏现在的状况，里德尔阁下。”  
里德尔没回答，气氛却变得更紧张了。  
德拉科抬起头看向不远处的几位女性，“要是我没猜错，那几位都是名流家族的Omega吧？很抱歉，我明白您打着什么算盘，但我已经有了心仪的对象，还是麻烦您将她们带回去吧。”  
德拉科站起身，做了一个送客的手势。  
原本清冷的空气中突然混入了甜腻的味道，德拉科的脚步顿住了。他立刻看向那几个Omega，一个竟然已经面色潮红地倒了下去。他立刻变了脸色，吩咐离自己最近的下属，“送她们几位去这楼的安全房，然后立刻去拿储备的抑制剂送过去。”  
里德尔作为一个受影响不大的Beta,在混乱中还从容不迫地慢慢走出了会客厅。德拉科不悦地剜了对方的背影几刀，突然他的脊背又僵住了。  
“波……！”他立刻扭头，肩膀和哈利狠狠撞在一起。哈利并没有管，他猛得扑出门去，跌跌撞撞地往这一层楼另一侧的安全屋跑去。  
就算哈利的反应已经足够快，德拉科的鼻尖还是嗅到了熟悉的的信息素味道。德拉科定在原地，双手握拳看着哈利跑到走廊的尽头，钻进了那间安全屋。  
有Beta下属战战兢兢走到德拉科身后，“会客室里放着一些平复信息素的药，您看……”  
他的话音未落，德拉科迅速转过身夺过对方手里的白色药片和水杯，仰头灌了下去。  
德拉科叫来其他人收拾这一层楼的残局，自己则上楼来到了监控室，“把楼下安全屋的监控调出来。”值班人员被他吓了一跳，但立刻照做了。  
画面里，哈利正在给自己注射抑制剂。德拉科看着画面里的人浑身颤抖地给自己打针后就靠在墙边喘息，拍在桌面上的手逐渐握成拳头。值班人员战战兢兢地看着德拉科有点充血的眼睛，主动将画面放大让德拉科看得更清楚。  
哈利靠着墙壁，感觉到自己的脸上全是汗水。多年打各类抑制剂的副作用发作时间一次比一次短，哈利感觉自己的体温还没完全降下来，蚀骨的疼痛突然席卷全身，不仅打乱了他的呼吸，还让他叫出声来。  
心脏因为疼痛剧烈地撞击着哈利的胸腔，他顺着墙面滑下去到在地面上，一手攥着胸口的衣料，另外一只手几乎抠破了华丽的地毯。因为安全屋隔音效果非常好，哈利终于不再压抑自己已经支离破碎的惨叫。  
“这个房间的备用钥匙给我。”这句话几乎是从德拉科的牙缝里蹦出来的。  
属下害怕地从一个抽屉里摸出一把钥匙放到德拉科手里，“您是要？”  
德拉科的太阳穴因为愤怒狠狠地跳动着，他现在只能在怒火中勉强保持理智。  
新闻里经常会报道这类相关的内容。找不到伴侣的Omega多数下场都很惨，和强大的Alpha不同，长期使用抑制剂会大大缩短Omega的寿命，强力的副作用甚至会导致部分Omega直接死去。  
德拉科说不清自己现在的心情到底是怎样的。他很恐慌，所以他要立刻赶到波特身边。他也很愤怒，因为就算到了这样的地步，波特也从未开口求过自己。  
这份感情到底是如何走到该死又卑微的境地的？  
德拉科听见自己冷冷地回答下属。  
“当然是去标记他。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前可公开的情报：  
> 数年前，哈利·波特跟家族汇报说西里斯·布莱克于一场黑手党的活动中死亡，但尸体从未找到。


	3. 假象

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车擦边球警告。

Chapter 03.假象  
德拉科感觉自己走进了一片热带雨林。  
以前闻哈利那若有若无的信息素的时候，德拉科觉得自己走进了一片寂静的落雪森林。高大的树木沉默地伫立在绿油油的草地上，白雪包裹住暗绿色的树叶和黑褐色的粗糙树干。似乎还有温柔的鸟鸣，但总是无法看见任何生物的踪影。  
无比沉静但又寂寞的气息，但德拉科不相信这就是波特的全部。不像对其他人的绝对掌控，哈利是德拉科志在必得却至今都没有实实在在抓住的一缕云彩。  
但现在不一样了，不受控制的信息素浓郁地在并不大的安全屋里弥漫着，它不再冰冷地收敛着，而是带着突破束缚的凶猛气息不断从哈利的身上爆发出来。清冷的信息素在德拉科闻来都带着甜味，似乎在大胆地暗示和邀约。  
粘稠的阳光，巨大的芭蕉叶，灼热的空气，还有五颜六色的热带水果在枝桠上散发着香甜。  
德拉科保持着自己的冷静和清醒，看向几米外倒在地上的哈利，“波特，若是我不去看监控，你还想把现在的身体状况隐瞒到什么时候？”  
哈利的眼睛都歪到一边，他抱紧自己的双臂，用依旧紊乱的呼吸回应德拉科的质问。  
德拉科走到哈利身边蹲下，居高临下地看着哈利被汗水浸泡的衣领，“为什么就是不对我开口？你明明知道就算我只是释放信息素，都能很大程度上缓解你的疼痛。”青筋已经从德拉科的手背上爆了起来，可见他忍得多辛苦。  
哈利的身体突然剧烈地颤抖了一下，呻吟里混进了破碎的惨叫，德拉科注意到对方的手指伸向了腰侧配枪的位置，灰色的瞳孔瞬间缩小到极致。德拉科再也不压抑自己的信息素，仿佛一个酒窖都被炸开，不受桎梏的烈酒味肆无忌惮地在本就粘稠的空气里炸裂开来。  
“波特，你刚刚是要自杀？”理智的线就在绷断的边缘，德拉科把那把枪丢到房间的另一个角落，朝哈利咆哮。  
Alpha的信息素对Omega有着很好的安抚作用，恰巧哈利之前经历着比切肤之痛还要剧烈得多的疼痛，被德拉科的信息素包裹的那一瞬间，疼痛立刻减轻了一些，哈利终于能顺畅地呼吸了。  
疼痛减轻后，刚刚与疼痛抗争后留下来的疲惫就翻涌上来，哈利费力地爬起来靠回墙上，累得话都不想多说一句。德拉科虽然心立刻软了，但他的眼睛还是危险地眯着。  
波特身为一个Omega，前几分钟打了抑制剂却一直有剧烈的疼痛反应，现在安全屋里面的信息素还是很浓郁，完全没有减淡的趋势。所有的迹象都在表明，德拉科的信息素只是让哈利好受了一些，但没法完全压住疼痛，并且帮助哈利度过这突然的发情。  
哈利靠着墙闭眼休息，刚刚那如同进了地狱般的煎熬让他还没有完全清醒过来，他现在只是单纯地在贪恋疼痛减轻后的舒适感。等十几秒后太阳穴和皮肤表面针扎的疼痛也开始退散，哈利才意识到自己的身体有什么变化。  
本来就贴身的西裤已经被不明的液体打湿了一部分，黏在哈利的臀部。哈利都不敢低头去看自己胯间的风景，他还没睁开眼就已经感受到德拉科的气息逼近自己，皮肤又战栗起来。  
被德拉科抓住手腕的时候哈利瞬间睁开眼，他对上一双被情欲填满的眼睛，那其中孕育着翻涌的灰色风暴。哈利眨眨眼，试图去晃动自己的手臂，但现在他完全失去了力气，直接被现场标记的几率也很大。想到这里哈利的额角渗出细密的汗珠，脸上终于露出慌乱的神色。  
“德拉科，你不能……”  
哈利虚弱的抗议全被一个汹涌的吻堵了回去，他的脑袋下意识往后仰起，却被突然伸过来的手被硬生生带回去，不让逃脱。哈利从头到尾都没有想到防备，口腔内部早就被攻城略地。鼻腔间灌满醇酒的味道，每一次呼吸，哈利都感觉自己皮肤下的血管受到情欲的扩张。  
下身难受得厉害，而且某个地方早就湿润了，产生的液体带来粘腻与搔痒感。好不容易从深吻下逃脱后，哈利还没来得及心猿意马一番，胯间的挺立就被德拉科直接隔着西裤给握住。  
哈利下意识地动了动腿，但他已经没有地方可以退了。德拉科几乎跟他鼻尖贴鼻尖，灼热的吐息萦绕着两人之间，“不能什么，波特？你这个反应，根本无法说服我。”  
其实这种现象已经出现好几次了，常年服用抑制剂的最终结果就是产生剧烈的疼痛，更强的抗药性。注射抑制剂后，除了愈演愈烈的疼痛，情欲也要花费越来越长的时间来压下。若没有德拉科突然闯进安全屋，哈利怎么说都要在这个地方呆一两个小时才能恢复正常。  
哈利抿抿唇，想要开口解释，但德拉科手上突然的抚慰和揉搓让哈利差点直接叫出来。他咬住下唇，德拉科见状直接笑了，“没人听得见，想叫就叫出来。”  
“您不能标记我，马尔福少爷。”哈利用尽全身的力气说出这句话。  
德拉科沉默了一瞬间，等他再开口，声音里都带着凉飕飕的扭曲，“波特你不会以为现在这个处境，你还能跟我对抗吧？”他的动作猛然变得粗暴，手指游走到哈利的后方，隔着布料去戳那个湿润得一塌糊涂的地方，“认清楚你的现状，波特。一个还没压住发情的Omega，还要和一个Alpha提要求？”  
哈利尽一切力量去反抗德拉科，最后他趁机伸出手够到德拉科腰间的配枪，可还没下一个动作枪支就被德拉科狠狠打飞了。德拉科的信息素里骤然多了一份被点燃的愤怒，哈利还没说什么就被粗暴地转过身压在了墙上。他的双手手腕被握在一起按在头顶的墙面上，德拉科整个人都压在哈利的脊背上，腾出来的另外一只手直接把哈利的裤子扯到了膝盖上面。  
哈利当然明白接下来最可能发生的是什么，就算脸颊被狠狠摁在了墙面上，他还是用力地扭动身子，“不行——”他的嗓子里甚至冒出了一点嘶哑的哭腔。  
德拉科泄愤似的咬住哈利的左耳耳垂，“波特你——”语气里的怒火和不耐烦在一阵压抑的寂静中，最后变成了一种挫败的无奈，“——就这么不想让我永久标记？”  
哈利抵着墙面没回答，他的大腿根还在无法抑制地颤抖。  
“波特，你知道我喜欢你。”  
陈述句让哈利发出了一声气音。  
“我坚信我的喜欢你都看到了，而我相信你总有一天会主动给我应得的回报。我才二十二岁，我等得起。”德拉科把脸埋在哈利的颈窝，语气里是掩饰不了的失落，“因为我喜欢你，所以我会尽可能满足你，尊重你，不伤害你。但是——”  
哈利还没反应过来，他感觉到后颈突然传来了刺痛。他瞪大了眼睛立刻去甩开德拉科，但已经迟了。德拉科一手环住哈利纤细的腰身，另外一只手稳稳地扣住哈利白皙的脖颈，对着那因为发情而凸起的腺体狠狠咬了上去。  
空气里的信息素立刻变了走向，如同醇酒倒入木制酒杯，多了一份契合。哈利僵立在原地没有任何动作，直到身后的重量消失，哈利才扭头去看德拉科。对方的唇角有一丝鲜红，哈利不用想也知道自己的后颈腺体都被咬出血了。  
“但是我也不能放任你伤害自己。”德拉科说完下半句话，将头撇到一边，无声地笑了。  
德拉科·马尔福没想到，只是想从哈利·波特那里得到一个正面的回应都如此困难。他相信波特有隐瞒和苦衷，但自己多年的理解和等待沉淀下来，得到的产物却越来越苦涩。  
信息素逐渐散去了，安全屋里又只剩下哈利一个人。

次日，哈利养成的生物钟让他准时在六点半的时候从床上坐起身来。看着从天鹅绒遮光窗帘缝隙里面透入的熹微晨光，哈利的手慢慢覆上自己的后颈。  
长期服用药物使自己后颈的腺体只在发情的时候才显现，现在摸着那片微凉而平坦的皮肤，哈利也没有感觉到腺体任何变化，只能摸到结痂的牙印。但是确实，一切都已经变了，哈利的手握成拳，掉回到被褥上。  
身为一个Omega的自己怎会感觉不到。德拉科昨天直截了当地临时标记了自己，哈利就算不去闻自己的信息素也相信它早就发生了改变。哈利的鼻尖贴上自己的手背，不知道是不是心里的什么想法在作祟，他觉得自己身上的每一个角落的气息都融入了一丝酒味。  
它在时时刻刻提醒哈利，他已经被一个Alpha霸道地宣布主权，占为己有。  
快速洗漱完毕后，哈利去餐厅吃早餐。令他很惊讶的是，德拉科居然来得比自己还要早，餐盘里的早餐只剩下了一点残渣。德拉科一直垂眼看着手里的报纸，听到椅子拖动的声音，才抬起头看向哈利。  
“波特，把你今天晚上交给我。”  
哈利手上切割面包的动作顿住了，“马尔福少爷，您的意思是？”  
德拉科觉得哈利的故作镇定很可笑，他放下手里的报纸，端起热气腾腾的黑咖啡，看着微动的液面，慢条斯理地重复一遍：“我说，今天晚上，把你的时间都交给我。”  
哈利的眉毛微微拧了起来，德拉科忽视这一点，继续道：“今天的事务我会尽快处理完毕的，帕金森家那边的事情我也没有忘记。但是波特，我偶尔也想像个普通人一样在大街上散步。”  
哈利冷冷地回答：“就不怕直接被狙击枪爆头？您难道不知道有很多人可能都对您的性命虎视眈眈？”  
“我知道波特你担心我，但这是我的命，我自然会注意的。”德拉科笑盈盈地看过来。  
没想到两个如此尖锐的问题都能被说成一种关心，哈利撇撇嘴，又听得对方突然道：“再说了，波特，你好歹已经是我的Omega了……”  
叉子狠狠戳到了盘子上，哈利紧张地环顾餐厅，确定没有其他人在场才有些恼火地转过头来看着德拉科。后者直接对上他的目光，最后哈利的肩膀软下去几公分，“我答应。”  
傍晚时分，天边叆叇的云彩橙红色里带着夜幕自身的蓝紫色，在柔和的风里深情地亲吻彼此。德拉科和哈利都换上了比较日常的风衣，坐上了一辆并不少见的私家车。司机将他们送到了距离最近的商业区便离开了，被放下的两人径直走向了这里最豪华的旋转餐厅。  
哈利一直坚持无论是吃饭还是其他活动都要单独定包厢，德拉科都好脾气地一一答应了。他们到指定包厢的时候，包厢里只有浸润在烛光里的餐桌，所有的菜都已经按照吩咐地提前放在桌上，也没有多余的侍者在边上。德拉科脱下用于伪装的帽子和金丝眼镜，将风衣挂到一边的衣架上，“赶紧坐下吃饭吧，免得菜都凉了。”  
他们的晚餐总体还是很沉默，哈利将最后一口牛排放进嘴里抬起头时，才发现德拉科一直晃着红酒杯一边笑一边注视着自己。哈利看了一眼德拉科桌上才吃了一半的牛排，蹙起眉头。  
“想吃的话，波特你可以拿去吃。”  
哈利不去看德拉科在烛光里漂亮的脸，“我不是大胃王，谢谢。”  
德拉科嗤笑一声，用叉子叉起甜点上的雕花苹果片，“这可是我第一次和别人吃烛光晚餐。”  
哈利有点紧张地嚼着嘴巴里的那口牛肉。  
德拉科撑着自己的侧脸，微笑着歪头看着哈利，就仿佛在看自己最重要的另一半。哈利心里暗骂自己都奔三的人了，居然还会害怕一个年轻人直白的目光，真是越活越回去。  
哈利埋头吃着面前的甜点，过了许久他才慢慢抬起头，看见的是通过落地窗看外面夜景的德拉科。金发人安静地看着不断移动的景色，眼睛里满是通明的灯火，恍惚间仿佛他也只是个邀请心上人来看夜景的年轻男生而已。  
哈利不确定自己是不是笑了。  
走出建筑物的时候，哈利并没有看见和自己约定好的司机和接送车。德拉科语气里带着一点狡黠，“我让他把车停在前面那座桥后方的车站了，这段路我们就走过去吧，波特。”  
哈利剜了德拉科一眼，率先走了出去。德拉科立刻跟上他，两个穿风衣的男子就这么完美地融入了通明的夜间灯火和热闹的人群。他们肩并肩，很快走到了那座人车川流不息的桥上。  
有人在拉手风琴，有人在卖场，更多人的人看波光粼粼的河流和夜景。喧闹中，一枝鲜花被递到了德拉科跟前。  
“买枝花吧，先生。”小女孩揣着花篮，奶着声音对德拉科说道。  
德拉科的脸上露出愉悦的笑容，这鼓励着女孩继续说下去：“这花是今天刚摘下来的，您看看。”  
德拉科还真的凑过去看了看，然后指着扎成一束的鲜花，“这把我都要了。”  
哈利下意识地拉住德拉科的袖口，但对方给他一个安抚的眼神，然后将一张纸币递给女孩。  
女孩很激动地收下钱，将花束递给德拉科。德拉科转手就将花塞到哈利的怀里，还趁着他愣住的瞬间牵住了哈利垂着的那只手。  
“祝您们幸福！”女孩脸红彤彤的，她开心地留下自己的祝福便离开了。  
德拉科目送着她远去，然后紧了紧手指，不由分说拉着哈利往前走。哈利下意识去扶自己的眼镜和帽子，但在欢乐热闹的人群里，他最后也放松几分。  
“这还是我回国第一次逛街看夜景。”德拉科在人群里大声对哈利说。  
哈利抿着嘴唇，在德拉科看不见的地方点了点头。他翠绿的眼底里闪过人世间的纷繁，但他知道这份安逸的假象只属于这个夜晚的自己和德拉科而已。今晚他们心照不宣地伪装成情侣，营造一个当事人都险些沉溺的假象。他们各自怀着复杂的思绪，但都对此讳莫如深。  
世界没有完全剥夺他们享受平淡生活的权力，但剥夺了永久权。他们是活动在灰色地带的人，归属暗流涌动的黑道，也可以偶尔走到没有危险的白道。  
就像现在，两人走在灯火通明的大桥上，身边走过情侣，跑过孩子，而他们缄默不语，在仿佛没有尽头的失焦光圈里和温柔的夜色中，牵手慢慢走着，漫无目的地走向一个幻想的地方。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前可公开的情报：  
> 哈利一直牵着德拉科的手，直到回到接送的车边。


	4. 赌注

Chapter 04. 赌注  
赌场里非常喧嚣。  
地面被厚实而高档的拼花地毯铺得没有任何缝隙，皮鞋走在上面不会发出任何声音。骰子敲击杯子的清脆声响，洗扑克牌的哗啦声，还有桌面上的赌注被推来推去的叮当声。有不知从哪个隔间飘出来的雪茄烟雾淡淡地弥漫在空气中，缭绕在金碧辉煌的水晶吊灯周围。  
一位属下刚刚按照德拉科的吩咐去柜台换了一大袋子花花绿绿的筹码回来，德拉科朝身后的一行人点点头，于是他们在赌场里走动起来。赌场里看热闹的人到处都是，每一个在进行赌博活动的桌子都被围绕得里三层外三层，时不时会传出高昂的叫好声和筹码被挪动的声音。  
已经到了约定的时间，德拉科看了看四周，附近的人群里有很多帕金森家的下属，看他们冷淡的表情，德拉科推断潘西可能还慢条斯理地在赌场附带的酒店房间里打扮自己，完全没有要准时赴晚上七点之约的想法。不过本来今天自己就是有求于人，自然没有要求对方准时的资格。德拉科笑了笑，朝一个正在赌骰子的桌子走去。  
那桌人一直在轮换着玩骰子的几种赌法，比大小，古惑骰，摇骰等等，筹码在桌上挪来挪去，赌场就是一个风水轮流转，就算可能倾家荡产都让赌博者欲罢不能的地方。  
德拉科抱着胳膊安静地看了几局，在新的一句古惑骰开始后，他往右挪了挪身子，贴近也一直看着游戏桌的哈利的耳边轻声说：“波特我们要不要也来猜？”  
哈利没有回答德拉科，金发人不恼反笑，站直自己的身体。  
庄家摇晃起自己的杯子，骰子和杯子彼此撞击的声音回荡在每一个观者的耳畔，激起赌博者血管里流动的病态赌瘾。庄家摇完后将杯子朝自己掀开一点，看了看那五颗笼罩在阴影里的骰子，沉吟了几秒，开口大声吆喝。  
“4个6点，信不信？”  
一共就五个骰子，报四个六点。哈利跟着其他几位玩家一样迟疑了几秒，但德拉科却已经开口，仿佛是说给哈利，也像在自言自语：“信。”  
哈利忍不住看了德拉科一眼，目光落回桌面上时，他跟着其他几位玩家轻声说道：“不信。”  
庄家得意地翻开自己的杯子，里面赫然3个6点，1个1点，还有1个3点，周围有不少观众发出叫好声。在古惑骰中，1点可以作为任何数，在刚刚的那局中，庄家其实自己就可当作有4个6点；但如果庄家叫过1点的话，那1点以后就不可以当任何数。  
哈利感受到了德拉科投来的视线，他肯定那束目光一定混着不少得意，就像他儿时一样。

哈利曾经教过德拉科不少赌场的玩法，试验的地点不是在马尔福自己的赌场，就是帕金森家的赌场。不少可怜的属下都被迫抓来陪着自家小少爷玩过五花八门的骰子和扑克牌，德拉科也总是赢多输少，每赢一次他就是一副得意洋洋的表情。  
德拉科的桥牌也是哈利教出来的，潘西·帕金森小姐某段时间很热爱和德拉科竞技桥牌。由于桥牌是两人对两人的四人牌戏，德拉科·马尔福少爷的钦定搭档永远是哈利·波特。  
但那时的德拉科在和哈利赌骰子或者扑克的时候总是差一些，赌场里也需要智慧和心理战，哈利面对德拉科的时候总是波澜不惊，沉静的绿色眼睛里面完全不会泄露他有关真话或者谎言的信息，但他看过来的目光总是拥有透视般的能力，仿佛能探寻到对方所有的算盘和想法。  
德拉科记得自己十四岁的时候，在一次连输了波特不知道多少局以后，实在忍不住对着坐在对面冷静洗牌的黑发秘书说道：“波特你是真的会读心术吗？”  
“今天运气出奇的好。”哈利回答，露出一点安抚的笑容，“您也知道的，我没有出老千，赌博靠的就是部分智慧和部分运气，没有永远的赢家和输家。”  
德拉科撇撇嘴，“波特你总是这么胜券在握的样子，你就没害怕赌博输得一无所有、倾家荡产吗？”  
哈利沉默下来，戴着白色手套的手却依旧熟练地洗着扑克牌。德拉科在沙发上晃荡着双腿，歪头看着哈利，有些疑惑他突然的沉默。  
“相比赌场这些只是赌金钱和财产的游戏，人生才是一场更大的，有更多不确定因素的赌局。”哈利淡淡地开口，开始给德拉科和自己重新发牌。  
有着蓝色印花背面的扑克牌随着哈利抖手腕的动作精准地落在德拉科跟前的桌面上，金发男孩似懂非懂地注视着哈利手中那几张看不透的扑克牌，突然发觉这些扑克牌的主人也是如此看不清晰。

大概围观了长达一刻钟的赌博，德拉科最后决定先打Black Jack以来打发时间等待潘西。不远处有一桌子刚好差一人，德拉科表示想加入立刻受到了剩下三人的欢迎。其他三位玩家看上去像是道上的人，他们从德拉科身边的属下们和大量的筹码都知道这位金发年轻人并不简单，看着他的眼神都带着几分敬畏。  
马尔福家换家主的事情目前并不算人尽皆知，德拉科推断这几位都是跟自家没有联系的家族的属下。他没有说明自己的身份，反而问其他几人：“你们为什么家族服务？我猜猜……格林格拉斯？”  
从他们的眼神里，德拉科推断自己八成已经猜对了。他没说什么，笑着示意游戏可以开始了。  
第一局中德拉科并没有急着坐庄，他的和颜悦色让其他几位玩家都放松下来。最后庄家也决定下来了，几副牌被打乱又洗好，庄家给另外三个玩家牌面向上发两张明牌，再给自己发了一张明牌，一张牌面朝下的暗牌。  
没有人好运地拿到T和A，包括庄家在内都是非黑杰克玩家。庄家的明牌是7，暗牌依旧背面朝上扣在桌上。  
德拉科看了看另外两位玩家，玩家一号的点数合是11，玩家二号的点数和是9，而自己的两张明牌分别是9和8，刚好到了如果选择继续拿牌就可能爆掉（Bust）的临界线17点。  
玩家一号选择拿牌（Hit），点数幸运地达到了18后他就谨慎地选择了停止；玩家二号也选择拿牌，但因为现后拿到了4和T于是点数直接超过了21，以爆掉结尾。  
德拉科的手指敲了敲牌，最后选择了直接停牌，“Stand。”  
现在所有玩家停止拿牌，庄家翻开暗牌4，他需要持续拿牌直至点数不小于17。最后他停在了18点，与玩家一号达到了平局。  
第二局德拉科选择了坐庄，他的明牌为A。德拉科看了看自己的暗牌，笑着对现场的玩家笑道：“你们或许可以考虑买保险（Insurance）？”  
其他三位玩家一个选择继续拿牌，结果好运地拥有了18点；还有一位拿牌却不幸爆掉，最后一位本来就已经16点的玩家保险起见选择了停牌。这一句玩家的点数都很高，那位18点的玩家眼巴巴地看着德拉科，显然觉得自己是赢家。  
德拉科翻开自己的暗牌，是一张黑桃6。他沉吟了一番，指了指A，“这局将它看作1点。”  
他再摸了一张，红桃8。目前他的点数是15，还没有到17。但如果抽到6以上的数字就直接输掉了。  
哈利站在桌边分析着局势，如果摸到4-6的牌，德拉科就是赢家，但摸到大牌输掉的可能性也很大。不知不觉桌子边也围了不少人，哈利抬起眼睑，发现德拉科的手压在牌堆上，眼睛却一直盯着自己。  
哈利的呼吸一滞，他的眼珠随着德拉科手指的动作慢慢移动着。  
德拉科看了看新的那张牌，然后刷地掷在桌面上，上面是梅花5，他是20点。  
人群叫好起来。哈利刹那间感受到了手里那袋筹码前所未有的重量。

潘西·帕金森出现在赌场门口的时候，赌场里随处可见的钟表显示时间早已过了七点半。黑发姑娘穿着一身繁复的洋裙，戴着纱帽，在属下的护送下来到德拉科所在的赌桌边上。德拉科朝她伸出手，潘西笑着将戴了手套和戒指的手递过去接受一个吻手礼。  
“等你这局结束，我们再慢慢打桥牌也不迟。”潘西好整以暇地朝赌桌挑了挑下巴。  
这局刚好又是德拉科坐庄，但出乎所有人意料的是这局还未开始就已经结束。  
德拉科的明牌为T，他看了看自己的暗牌便笑着直接翻开——暗牌是A，他直接拥有了Black Jack。  
“看来扑克牌都希望我们快点开始。”德拉科朝潘西笑道，站起身来，朝早已定好的包厢比出一个请的手势。  
“啊对了。”德拉科回头看向剩下三位有些懊恼的玩家，“今天你们输给我的钱我会让属下直接打回给你们。”  
那几个人面面相觑，德拉科见状笑道：“不必多想，我今天本来就不是来认真赌钱的。只是我突然想到日后我肯定会去拜访格林格拉斯家而已。”  
潘西打开手里带着毛绒边的折扇，抵在自己鲜艳的红唇边，“还没赢过我，就已经想着日后去拜访和马尔福家毫不相干的家族了？”  
德拉科伸出胳膊让潘西挽住，领着她走向定好的包厢，“这句话我可没有说过。而且今天我自然是势在必得。”  
包厢的桌面上放着几副崭新的扑克牌和其他的桥牌游戏的用具，潘西和一位男子在桌子的南北方坐下，德拉科和哈利在东西方坐下。潘西看了看哈利，笑道：“真可谓固定的搭档。”  
“倒是你，布雷斯今天不在场，你不担心输给我？”德拉科打开那盒扑克牌。  
这盒普通的扑克牌被德拉科抽掉了大小王，之后的52张扑克牌，只剩下梅花（C）、方片（D）、红心（H）、黑桃（S）四种花色。德拉科将这些扑克牌递到哈利的手中，后者开始熟练地洗牌，洗牌完毕后他将这52张扑克牌递给潘西。  
扑克牌被平分发放到了四名玩家的手中，作为发牌者，潘西第一个叫牌。很快将牌和定约都被确定了下来。作为今天的主角，潘西自然坐庄，于是她的属下成为明手，而德拉科和哈利成为了防守方。  
各类花色的牌被依次掷在桌面上。  
“波特跟我说是你代表帕金森家族跟我谈的时候我还真的惊讶了一番。”  
潘西将刚刚赢了的牌竖着放在自己面前，“怎么，难道我看着就只是一个该被父亲藏在家里的花瓶？”  
德拉科看着哈利打出一张红桃J，摇头笑道：“我知道这个消息的时候反而松了口气。”  
“别着急放松，如果你不能在这局结束后跟我证明你拥有实力而非空有气势，我父亲是绝对不会网开一面的。你不会真的以为赢了我一局桥牌，就可以万事大吉了吧？”潘西冷笑一声。  
德拉科对上黑发女生的视线，“自然不是，需要给你们看的文件我早就准备好了，随时可以拿进来。不过容我多说一句——”他低头看了一眼桌面，“这一局或许真的是我和波特赢了。”  
潘西无所谓的耸耸肩，“本来就是风水轮流转，桥牌本来就不是重点。”她示意属下退出包厢，房间里立刻只剩下三人。  
“家族与家族的合作是为了更大的利益，你知道你需要证明什么，德拉科。”  
哈利将一个牛皮纸袋推到潘西的手边，德拉科则先回答了潘西刚刚的话，“那是自然。强大的家族都可以独立存在，合作只是为了更高的利益，减少可能的争端。马尔福家族其实什么都不缺，帕金森家族也是。”德拉科的手交叉叠起来，“但我相信你父亲看得见之前合作后的便利。”  
包厢里突然安静下来，只剩下潘西翻阅纸张的轻微声响。就算隔着一扇门，赌场外纸醉金迷的喧嚣之声还是都从门缝渗透了进来。穿着西装的金发人摩挲着自己手上的家族戒指，半张脸浸泡在深沉的阴影里。 

潘西离开后，德拉科并没有急着离开赌场。  
哈利看着眼前的六只加了大冰块的酒杯，提前料到了德拉科准备好的说辞，“马尔福少爷，我想或许您可以等到重新拉拢了扎比尼家族后再跟我用俄罗斯转盘这种奇怪的方式庆祝。”  
回答哈利的是投掷骰子的声音，德拉科投出一个3，他笑而不语地朝第三个杯子加入了大概两公分高的威士忌。做完这一切，他将骰子放在哈利面前，托着下巴等着哈利的动作。  
哈利脸上的肌肉紧了紧，他抓过骰子往桌上一丢，1点。他往第一个酒杯里加了些许威士忌。  
“波特你曾经说，人生才是一场更大的，有更多不确定因素的赌局。”这一次德拉科投到了6点，他朝六号杯子里加了酒。  
哈利点头，投出一个4点。  
德拉科看着他倒酒，缓慢地说道：“波特你曾经赌过自己的人生吗？”  
绿眼睛的人不动声色，“如果为马尔福家族效力也算的话。”  
德拉科将那颗小小的骰子捏在修长的手指间把玩着，“来赌一局吧，波特。赌我这次丢下骰子，结果是喝酒，还是不喝？”  
“赌注？”  
“我赢了，你作为我的Omega，不能再抵触我任何亲密的动作。我输了，要怎么办随你定。”  
很奇怪的赌注，但德拉科没有从哈利眼中捕捉到明显的诧异或者惊讶。黑发人抿着唇没说话，眼睛却如同一只猫咪眯了起来，安静但犀利的目光告诉德拉科他接受了这场赌局。  
骰子从金发人的掌心中落下，在桌面上滚动了几下，终于停住。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前可公开的情报：  
> 帕金森家族经营着很多赌场，在政界有不少人脉。


End file.
